Truly a Rarity
by Gunslingers-White-Rose
Summary: I watched the episode Baby Cakes, and saw the baby Rarity. So this idea niggled at me and I just HAD to write it! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I've had this idea in my head since I saw the episode, "Baby Cakes" and saw the baby Rarity. I never had the chance to write it down till now. So here's my rendition of what happened. Humanized of course.**

The mane six were all in the hall, looking through the glass to look at the new babies.

Although, Rarity had been staying at the hospital for a few days. She was just barely now walking again, and was there to see her baby. She never told anyone, but she had been pregnant with a man's baby all this time. She hid it while pretending to be over eating, due to stress about a huge order for a clothing line she was creating.

Her friends bought it without question. They knew Rarity would never lie to them.

But she did lie; she was hiding another human being from them! For nine months!

Rarity knew who the father was, but she had no idea how to tell him. Sure they had been copulating for the past year already, but she didn't know how to tell him. How do you tell the man you love that you were pregnant and you didn't tell him?

Rarity just smiled as she saw her daughter sleeping soundly with the other babies. The name on the clip board had read, _Annie Elizabeth_.

Her baby girl had the same violet tresses like herself, same ivory skin, same everything. Save for the eyes. Rarity knew the eyes would give her baby daddy away, but for now, she'll just figure out how to tell her friends, then her man about her secret pregnancy.

"Can you believe the new baby's finally here?" Apple Jack said as she glanced at Twilight and Rarity.

"Cup Cake and Carrot Cake must be so proud!" Twilight gushed as she watched the bundles either sleep or wiggle in curiosity.

Rarity knew how Cup Cake and Carrot Cake are feeling right now. They must feel so proud that they could create something so beautiful, so elegant and perfect. They probably feel like they're on top of the world. Rarity couldn't let silence hang over this special moment, so she said the first thing that came to mind, "I wonder if it's a girl or a boy?"

"I wanna see the new baby! I wanna see! Which one is it!" Pinkie Pie pressed her face to the glass in a comical way.

Carrot Cake had then introduced the new twins to the others. They all awed as they stretched and yawned. Rarity paid them no attention; she was too busy, just waiting for everyone to leave so she could take her new baby home. Rarity never saw herself as a mother, but now… She was excited about being a mother to her baby. She was excited about the laughs, the smiles, even the work it takes to take care of a baby. After a little while, they were being ushered out by Nurse Red Heart, saying how visiting hours were almost over.

Apple Jack nudged Rarity, bringing her out of her daze, "Hey Rarity? Where have y'all been this past week? We've all been worried sick about ya."

Rarity had planned for this, as soon as she knew she was in labor. The lie slipped out without a hitch, "Dahling, I have been busy. You know how I get when I get into the zone." It was a good thing Rarity lived near the hospital, or else she would have been found out.

"Yeah, but you don't have to lock yourself into your home just cause you're in the zone." Rainbow commented as she crossed her arms behind her head.

Rarity just smiled and told them she had to be somewhere, "it's urgent dahling! And I can't miss it!" She turned and walked away calmly, but on the inside, she was screaming. She can't hide her baby for long. Eventually, her friends are gonna want to come over, or a business order will come in, and she'll have to fess up one day. But right now, she needed to be there with her baby!

When she first learned of her pregnancy, she had at first, freaked out. She never dreamed she would be a mother, not till she was older and married. But she had faced the reality, that yes, she is young, and yes she is not married, but that doesn't mean she has to give in to despair. That just means she has to really try at this. After the initial shock wore off, she thought about telling her man that she was pregnant. But how could she? All over the news, she saw about how men were just dumping their wives and girlfriends when they found out they were pregnant. She didn't want her man to do the same thing.

She decided to wait a bit and gather up the things she would need to raise her baby. She bought all of the items in secret, and already had a room ready for her baby.

On the side, she still spent time with her baby daddy, without ever telling him that she was pregnant, or giving him a hint that she was. She could have hid an elephant in her home and no one could have known for years!

But she had to tell her friends and lover!

She had waited till she knew everyone would be too far away from the hospital to see her exit it, so she was then wheeled out of the hospital by a nurse, with Annie in her arms. She looked down at the sweet baby girl wrapped in her pink plush blanket, and instantly knew she was going to be happy, no matter what.

Because she knew that she was going to have this little cherub with her from now on.

A month passes…

Rarity was sewing a new dress for Annie, her face was a little thin, and she had dark rings under her eyes, but she didn't care. She was with her baby girl, and things were fine.

Until she had checked her answering machine that morning. On there were five new voice mails, all from the same number. The last month was just so hectic, that she forgot she had a man that needed attention. She listened to them all, as she brushed her hair. In the past month, Rarity hasn't had the time to make herself look like she always did, all perfect and elegant. Her hair was now finally free from all the chemicals used to keep it in the shape of curls. It was now straight, the way it was when she was born and before she learned about hair care products and a curling iron.

When the last voice mail was about to play, the answering machine went off and said, "_New voicemail, today, 9:30 AM_, *beep* _Rarity, I'm worried about you, I'm coming over as soon as I'm done with breakfast. Ah want answers._" The voice mail ended and Rarity dropped the brush. _He's coming here! _She turned to the clock, _ten o clock! _She stood and started to gather all of the baby things around her shop. She would care for Annie when she worked, never leaving her side for a minute. And it was hard enough to go shopping in record time just to make sure she wasn't out of the house for too long.

But now, he was coming there! He was coming there and he's gonna find out about Annie and Rarity was going to be busted!

Rarity passed a mirror, and saw her hair in the state it was. _He'll know something is up when he sees my hair!_ She screamed inwardly as she quickly dumped Annie's things into her room, then coming back into the main room to collect Annie, who was now awake, from the plush blanket laid on the sofa for her.

Annie whimpered and cried, wanting her mother's milk. Rarity sighed and sat as she started to breast feed Annie. She was momentarily relaxed as Annie was eating, until a knock came to her door. The knock scared Annie, who instantly started crying. Rarity redid her blouse and started to soothe Annie, "sssshh…" She rocked her as the knock came again. "Coming!" She continued to soothe Annie.

The knocking stopped, "Rarity? What is that noise?"

Rarity thought about running out the back door with Annie, but it was only a matter of time before- The lock on the door turned. Rarity groaned as her man remembered that he had a spare key to her boutique. The door opened and there stood Big Macintosh.

He was about to ask if everything was okay, but his eyes fell on the baby in Rarity's arms. "Rarity…?"

She sighed as she left the room to place Annie in her crib. When she made sure Annie was asleep, she exited the baby's room and closed the door behind her. Big Mac was on the couch and had his hands clasped together, "How long?"

Rarity shifted uncomfortably, "a while."

Big Mac shook his head, "Ah got to know… Is that child mine?" Rarity nodded slowly, "and when were y'all gonna tell me?" Rarity stayed silent. He stood and said slowly, "what were you thinking? How could you keep this from me?"

Rarity's eyes filled with tears, "I'm sorry Mac. I wanted to but-"

"but what? That I was gonna leave you?" He cut in angrily. Rarity lowered her head and nodded. He sighed and stepped close to her, "ah could understand you not telling mah sis or your friends about us, but keeping something like this? Do you not want to show the world that we're together and happy? Are you ashamed of me?" Rarity shook her head, the tears cascading down her face.

"No Mac! I just… I didn't know what to do!" She covered her face and cried, her shoulders heaving with every sob. Rarity soon felt Big Mac's arms surround her, and his warmth envelop her. "Mac-"

"Rarity, ah don't want to be hidden anymore. Ah don't want any more lies." He kissed the top of her head, "Ah just want a life with you." Rarity nuzzled into his warmth, "Ah want to be there with you. Always." He pulled her away from him to look her in the eyes, "And ah don't want to be out of our daughter's life."

Rarity sniffed, "Mac, how are you taking this so well? I lied to you!"

He just shook his head, "ah understand that you were just afraid. But that doesn't mean it was okay. I don't know when she was born, or how you were for the whole nine month period, nothing! Ah missed out on it!"

Rarity smiled softly, "Her birth day was on January 11th." Mac smiled, glad he didn't miss that much. "She looks almost exactly like me Mac, except…" She smiled wider, "she has your eyes."

Big Mac hugged Rarity tightly, "please Rarity, no more lies. I want to always be there for her." He kissed her cheek, "don't ever lie to me ever again. Cause from now on, I'll always be there for you two."

Rarity hugged him back, "Annie will love that."

"Annie?"

"Annie Elizabeth Apple."

Big Mac smirked, "kept to the apple family tradition?"

Rarity nuzzled his chest, "she is an apple after all. She's much more active than a month old baby should be."

Big Mac nodded, "like everyone in the Apple family." He sighed happily as he held Rarity close, but he then realized something. "Rarity, your hair."

Rarity jumped and remembered that she hadn't done anything to her hair, "oh uh- you see I haven't had time to do anything to it and…" She trailed off, her embarrassment showing all over her face. Mac just nuzzled the top of her head.

"Ah like it like that."

**DONE!**

**Was it short? Yes it was. Was it satisfying? To me, it was. Should I continue this? Maybe. Depends on what you guys say. Anyway, this was my rendition of what happened. I guess it would explain why Rarity was sweating like crazy when Mr. and Mrs. Cake asked her to babysit. SHE WAS HIDING HER BABY! And to others out there, I was NOT going to make Spike the daddy.**

_**Here are my reasons for loathing SpikeXRarity:**_

_**1. HE IS A BABY! A BABY WHO IS CRUSHING ON A GROWN WOMAN/MARE! It's like a kid being in love with his babysitter! It won't work out!**_

_**2. Spike is way too obsessive over Rarity, and on many occasions, her face shows her discomfort with Spike fawning over her.**_

_**3. Dragon lifespans are a HUGE problem. If a dragon sleeps for 100 years as a cat nap, imagine how old Spike will have to be for him to hit puberty! Rarity will be dead by then.**_

_**4. Regardless of that one episode where spike turned big, Rarity stopped Spike from confessing. She doesn't want to have him confess his feelings because he's her, "Skikey-wikey", or in girl language, her LITTLE BROTHER, or GOOD FRIEND. Yes People, he has been FRIEND ZONED. NO WAY OUT. END OF STORY.**_

_**5. Adult + child + romance = pedophilia. Or in this case, reverse pedophilia.**_

_**6. This couple will NEVER work. PERIOD.**_

**Those were a few of my reasons for loathing the SpikeXRarity pairing. However, take note of this. THIS WAS IN NO WAY OF TRYING TO CONVERT YOU IF YOU LIKE THIS PAIRING. THIS IS SIMPLY ME STATING MY OPINION. **_**OPINION.**_** That being said, hope you enjoyed this little number, and if you think I should continue with this or leave it, please do say so. Thank you, and make sure to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. Didn't think I'd actually continue this.**

It has been a week since Big Macintosh met his daughter.

And already he loved her.

Annie was such an active baby, always looking around and squirming. Big Mac just loved to watch her when she got in her squirmy moods, just to see if she makes a new sound or learns how to move in a new way.

His heart just melted whenever he saw his baby girl.

Rarity had been taking care of Annie so far by herself, but now Big Mac came by every day, just to take Annie off of Rarity's hands so she could rest. Rarity had been able to get some of her original elegance back, but in small doses.

Being a mother is hard work.

One day, as Big Mac was visiting his girls, he had had enough. "Rarity. We really need to talk."

Rarity sighed, "can we at least put Annie down for her nap?" Big Mac nodded and went off to put Annie for her nap. He reentered the main room. Rarity fiddled with the hem of her shirt, "what is it that you want to talk about?" She asked softly.

Big Mac sighed heavily as he ran a hand through his hair, "Rarity, ah can't be running around, back and forth from the farm to here. Ah want to be here, honest! But Ah got my work at the farm. Ah got the family ah always had, but now… Ah got a new family." He stepped towards Rarity and placed his hands on Rarity's shoulders. "Ah want you to move in with me."

Rarity stared at Big Mac, "what?"

Big Mac smirked, "you heard me. Ah want you to move in with me." He kissed her cheek, "and ah want you to tell your friends. Everything."

Rarity squirmed a bit, "Mac, I don't know if I can…"

"Rarity." He hugged her to him, a hand holding the back of her head and the other holding her waist, "ah don't want our daughter growing up being hidden away from people. Ah don't want to be running around and keeping secrets. Ah want both of you living with me at Sweet Apple Acres."

She clenched his flannel shirt, she knew he would want her to finally fess up to her friends and stop hiding things from everyone. But she doesn't know if she can stop the lying. "Mac… I don't think I can face them by myself…"

"sssshhh…" He stroked her head soothingly, "don't worry. Ah'll be there. Ah'll be right there next to you." He kissed the top of her head, "Ah always will."

A couple of days later…

Apple Jack sat on the couch in the Farmhouse living room. Big Mac had told her he needed to tell her something important and also told her to bring along Apple Bloom and Granny Smith.

She wondered about whatever could be wrong. She shrugged when she thought about it. Big Mac would have said something if anything was wrong. From the stairs, she heard the heavy footsteps of her brother. She looked up and smiled a bit when she saw Big Mac, but her smile faded when she saw Rarity as well.

"Why is Rarity here? Ah mean, ah don't mind but, what are y'all doing here Rarity?" Rarity just smiled faintly, then turned to show a bundle in her arms. "What the…"

Big Mac sat on his large armchair, and motioned for Rarity to sit in the chair by him. She sat and he spoke, "now, ah know Pa raised us to always take responsibility for our actions…"

"no…"

"And me and Rarity had done something that needs our attention…"

"Ah know where this is goin…"

"So yeah… Apple Jack, me and Rarity have been dating for the past year already, and ah had gotten her pregnant."

Apple Jack covered her face with her hands, "How did ah know you were gonna say that?" She slid her hands down and they lay in her lap, "so now…"

Rarity spoke up, "Apple Jack, I'm sorry for lying to you all this time, but-" Apple Jack cut her off.

"Rarity, y'all could have just said something! Anything! Like how you were with my brother? Or that you were pregnant?" A cry came from the bundle in Rarity's arms. She quickly lifted the blanket a bit and went to calming down Annie.

"Apple jack, I know you're angry, but please, don't yell." Apple Jack sighed.

Apple Bloom looked between her brother, her sister, and Rarity. She threw her arms up, "will someone please tell me what's going on!" She accidentally yelled out. The baby cried louder and Big Mac shot Apple Bloom a disapproving look. "Oh. Sorry."

Big Mac smiled a bit, "it's okay Apple Bloom." Rarity had gotten Annie to calm down, "say, would you like to meet your niece?"

"Do I!" She almost yelled again, but caught herself at the last minute. "Yeah!" She quickly got up and came to Rarity, who showed her the small baby inside the plush blanket. Apple Bloom squealed as the baby yawned and nuzzled into the blanket, "Awww! Apple Jack, come look! She's so cute!"

Apple Jack wasn't happy with the lying that had been done, but she pushed it aside for the moment. She stood and sauntered to Rarity. She peeked over Rarity's shoulder and saw the baby, "you know, she is pretty cute." She chuckled then immediately her mind went off. "Wait… That baby… She was with the other babies when Pound and Pumpkin Cake were born!"

Rarity nodded, "yes, I gave birth a couple of days before Mrs. Cake."

"Y'all told us that you had to go to Canterlot for a visit and would be gone for a couple days." Apple Jack crossed her arms and looked at Rarity without an expression.

Rarity just giggled nervously.

Granny Smith had gotten up and slowly hobbled to Rarity. She peeked at the baby girl, "in all my years, I've never seen a purtier baby." She ruffled Apple Bloom's hair, "just like Apple Bloom when she was born." She brought her hand from Apple Bloom's head, "Now Big Mac. You made a little bundle of joy, and I expect you to take care of her and the mother. Ya understand?"

Big Mac nodded, "Ah actually want her to move in with us."

Granny Smith smiled, "well sure! It'll do some good to have a full house again!" She turned and started making her way to the kitchen, "Ah'm gonna go and make something to eat, just you young'ns wait."

Apple Jack nodded, "alright. You got my friend pregnant, she lied about it, she lied about you two, and she tried to hide a baby."

Rarity looked up at Apple Jack, "Oh Apple Jack, truly, I am sorry! Things got out of hand and well… I didn't know if you'd agree to me and Big Macintosh as a couple. And plus, I was scared out of my mind, at first I didn't know if I would be a good mother or if Big Macintosh would even stay around to help with the baby." She smiled, "but he proved to me that he wants to stay."

Apple Jack stayed still for a little while, then nodded slowly. "Alright, ah can see your reasons. But next time ah have a niece or nephew on the way, tell us." Rarity nodded, "also, y'all are gonna share a room with Big Mac, and…"

"Annie."

"…Annie will have the spare room." She smirked then, "and we expect you t pull your weight around here Rarity."

Rarity blanched at the thought. HER doing manual LABOR?

Preposterous!

Apple Jack just continued smirk, "Hey Rarity, when'd ya straighten your hair?"

"DON'T LOOK AT MY HAIR!"


End file.
